narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
True Transformation: Heart of Humanity
Rarely does a Shinobi's Ninken have an opportunity to expand on its own strengths and abilities. But Inu Tribe warriors treasure their loyal partners greatly, so much so, they attribute their lives to nothing without these beautiful canines. This emotional connection or spiritual bond morphed their Ninken's chakra generations before. All Ninken bred by Inuzuka hands are spiritually attached to a human. This adhesion grants a plethora of useful side effects. A few include their ability to skillfully speak and comprehend situations, Utilize chakra at higher capacities and enhance their own growth through continuous training. For this reason, an Inuzuka's ninken far surpasses that of a regular summoning. However, this ancient link unlocked a technique for greater advancement. During wars, enemies would believe that Inu Warriors fought alongside dogs. Causing enemies to prepare to battle against mutts. Only to meet an impressive surprise. These beast transformed into humans, before performing devastating combination techniques. The only thing more dangerous than two handed seals were four hands all aiming for a singular goal; One's destruction. Unlike other transformations, where it is dispelled after attacks and low amounts of chakra, ancient ninken developed a technique that worked more as a switch. They can achieve a human form and bestial form. Both just as real as the other. For this reason, they do not become simple clones of their partners, but rather, individual beings in all. Over the domestication of the Inuzuka clan, this art form had been lost. Only very few achieving this level of transformation techniques. One being Yatsufusa, who even managed to impregnate his lover after going from dog to human. During activation, the moons phases shine around the user. Background Yatsufusa was once a dog who served besides the Inu Tribes chief. Father of a beautiful maiden, Yatsufusa had found himself in love with the women. As the strongest warriors partner, Yatsufusa already possessed enough strength to out rival man and beast alike. Alongside his brother, not an army surpassed their forested entrance. Such a proud warrior, many warriors wished their dogs to breed with Yatsufusa in hopes of developing a stronger bloodline. But Yatsufusa wanted more. He wanted her. At this time, ninken could morph from human to beast at will. These transformations surpassed regular transformation techniques. Rivaling actual shapeshifting arts. Thousands of tales of dogs walking on two legs circulated the shinobi world after countless wars against the Inu Tribe. But possessing such a gift brought upon rules. Actions considered taboo, ultimately resulting in death. Yatsufusa cared little. Such might brought great arrogance. He'd already gained an immense natural boost. No one could stop him. One night he asked his partner. He begged for Fusehime's hand in marriage, to which her father laughed. A dog, marrying a human? Absurd. Absolute stupidity. But upon arrogance he made a deal. Bring back his enemies head, and his daughter was Yatsufusa's. The chief did not expect him to return. After all he was nothing more than a partner. But Yatsufusa's might proved itself. Upon victory he returned, head in jaw. Dropping in front of his master's tent, the entire tribe was in attendance. Yatsufusa barked. Demanding the chiefs attendance. The chief looked in awe. People whispered, Some snickered. Before his master could speak, Yatsufusa took Fusehime, sleeve in mouth, back to his own quarters. That night, they broke the biggest taboo. Fusehime of course fell in love with Yatsufusa. His loyal, gentle, fierce, wild, and bestial aura within a human body proved an aphrodisiac to her. They wedded before she eventually became pregnant. Upon those weeks, Yatsufusa's former master grew bitter. People taunted him, questioned his power and foolishness. Men and beast started to partake in devious activities. the Inu tribe began to fall apart. Until, he decided to kill both his daughter and now son in law. But sadly they escaped, only unknowingly taking Fusehime's lie while Yatsufusa became the Great Dog Sage. Afterwards, Inuzuka Shino declared it a taboo to perform such actions. Allowing their powerful shape shifting technique to domesticate into a simple transformation technique. But upon the hill of dogs, a shinobi could always awaken their clans secrets once more. The human heart always existed in Inuzuka ninken, it only required successfully passing his test. Upon Dan's growth, Konmei knew he had to surpass him. In order to protect his brother, he required tremendous strength. Yatsufusa offered a test to Konmei. One that would awaken his human spirit. Usage True Transformation: Heart of Humanity is an actual shape shifting technique rather than a transformation. By accessing their humanly spirit energy, Ninken are able to create a human form that they can shift to on will. A form that is just as real as their original shape. While humans, Ninken gain what Yatsufusa calls The Human Potential. First, human bodies are better for usage of tools and chakra based combat. With hands, Konmei is able to imitate Dan's fighting style, even perfecting his own. Weaponry wielding and trap setting are no longer issues. His hands make constant use of his surroundings. While Human, Konmei no longer suffer from the weaknesses of being a dog. However, because dogs are insanely faster, stronger and more agile than humans, this technique focuses mainly on combination techniques rather than single taijutsu. For single taijutsu, a Ninken's power is greater in its original form. As an actual body, and not a simple trick, combination transformations launched by Dan and Konmei are exponentially stronger. They possess an impressive level of coordination and clarity. Techniques used through Konmei's true transformation are labelled Fusion Techniques. Their fusions result from perfectly melding their energies together, forming an actual beast. No longer will they separate after damage or low amounts of chakra. These creatures combine their chakra so it possesses twice their individual amounts. But this skill possesses a notable risk. Should they run low on chakra, they won't be able to separate until they have recovered. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)